The subject matter disclosed herein relates to monitoring and reporting data related to a status of industrial equipment.
The industrial equipment, which may include a gas turbine, wind turbine, gas engine, diesel engine, reciprocating engine, etc., may be complex, be composed of many mechanical and electrical parts and systems, and perform jobs where interruption of the performance may be undesirable. In order for the industrial equipment to maintain reliable performance, it would be beneficial to monitor and accurately report the status of the industrial equipment in real-time or near real-time.